


Méditation

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una quieta tazza di tè.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Méditation

**_Méditation_ **

 

C'è un disco, sul grammofono, che fruscia piacevolmente prima che l'ago si incanali per i solchi e gli porti le note delicatissime di un brano dalla _Thais_. Crede che sia _Méditation_ , perché gli prudono un pochino i polpastrelli, e pensa al violino un po' rovinato che ha lasciato da qualche parte in giro per la TARDIS. Spera che lei l'abbia conservato, perché – ammesso che se ne ricordi abbastanza a lungo per farlo- vorrebbe riprenderlo, riscoprirlo. Ah, e _Méditation_ è perfetta per i suoi momenti più pensierosi.

L'acqua per il tè è già salita nel bollitore, che ora fumiga solitario in un angolo, ignorato dalla teiera panciuta e tronfia poco lontano. Il Dottore immagina un battibecco tra i due oggetti, e poi ride tra sé e sé per la propria stupidità. Davvero! Dare voce a due oggetti inanimati come un bambino! Ma è solo e non c'è nessuno da impressionare (tranne forse la TARDIS, e in quel caso ha perso e vinto in partenza. Perso perché la vecchia ragazza lo adora matto così com'è, vinto perché il Dottore possiede la sua indulgenza e la sua incrollabile lealtà dalla notte dei tempi), e cosa importa se fa cose strane quando nessuno guarda.

Tè. Il tè va in infusione nella teiera, giù giù nell'acqua fumante. Latte, un po' di latte e dei biscotti, oh, e un paio di zollette di zucchero.

Mette tutto sul vassoio bello, ripiega un tovagliolino e ci appoggia il piattino dei biscotti, munisce teiera e tazze di adeguati sottotazza, che crede di aver lavorato all'uncinetto un paio di centinaia d'anni fa, ma chi se lo ricorda, e poi cosa importa?

Il tutto viene trasferito in un piccolo studio a metà del corridoio. Il grammofono è qui, e la musica è più forte, ma non abbastanza da essere opprimente. Il Dottore affonda tra le braccia della poltrona, piedi sul pouf, vassoio sul tavolinetto al suo fianco.

Dunque, dove ha lasciato il segno l'ultima volta? O forse la volta prima? Non ha importanza, questa copia di Agatha Christie è ridotta talmente male che non crede possa durare ancora a lungo (si sbaglia, e di grosso). L'ha letta talmente tante volte che dovunque sia il segno e in qualsiasi tempo l'abbia lasciato, sa sempre dove si trova nella storia. Il che, volendo, non è proprio una sensazione spiacevole.

“Agatha, Agatha, Agatha, dove eravamo, mh? Ah sì, proprio qui.”

Ritrova il punto giusto, sorbisce con gioia il suo tè, sgranocchia i suoi biscotti.

Quando il disco si ferma e il braccio del grammofono torna a riposo con un _clic,_ il Dottore si è assopito ciondolando la testa e il libro si è schiantato per terra, perdendo un paio di pagine e il segno.

Non importa, quella storia l'ha letta così tante volte che sa sempre dove si trova, anche se perde il segno.

Il che, volendo, non è proprio una sensazione spiacevole.

**Author's Note:**

> [Questa fanart](http://sherokutakari.tumblr.com/post/51121524577/the-8th-doctor-thais-by-timedancer-on-da) mi ha ispirato <3


End file.
